Under the Influence
by Eimin
Summary: *Complete* This story is in Duo's POV. I don't really know how to explain it without giving up the ending, what ending there is...


Disclaimer: I do not have any part in the creation of the characters of Gundam Wing. They are just being borrowed for amusement.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Language, OOCness, AU, POV  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Notes: If the fic does not make any sense that is understandable. I got the idea from a dream I had ^_^' so be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Under the Influence  
  
By: Eimin  
  
  
  
  
Life has been a fight for survival. Not because of the war I'm fighting against the Earth, or because I am one out of a handful of soldiers fighting for the colonies it is all based on not pushing the wrong buttons of our Japanese comrade, Heero Yuy.   
  
Heero has been irritable lately; he has been going off at the simplest thing. Characteristically, that is not the stoic soldier that we have dealt with in the past.  
  
When it comes to Wufei and I, all his patience with us is gone. I'm not really sure what the solitary Chinese pilot has done; most of the time he keeps to himself, but it must have been enough to get under Heero's skin.  
  
Now how Heero goes about missions isn't always the greatest. If we don't agree with something he says, we'd let him know it. Personally, I do it just for fun, but Wufei, comments when it is absolutely necessary. I never thought that the pride driven pilot would not challenge someone that could possibly be stronger than him.   
  
Quatre on the other hand is wound so tight around Heero's finger it isn't even funny. But then again, Quatre had always been good at tactics, and he's probably keeping himself out of the line of fire that way.   
  
Trowa, however is truly the smart one. Right now he is staying at the circus that Catherine's with to carryout his part in the mission.  
  
Currently, Quatre was at the desk, in the room that we shared, going over the mission Heero had shoved in our faces. His delicate form sat atop a box, in place of the nonexistent chair. His blonde hair shown gold in the fairly bright lighting. I took a glance at the report.   
  
The objective is useless so I retreat back to the top bunk that is my bed. The mattress was extremely hard. I was better off sleeping on the floor, but it's location in the room provided somewhat of a comfort. I can monitor what goes in the room and the hallway. Glancing towards the hall I saw Heero's figure go into Wufei's room. It was probably time to depart.  
  
"You better get dressed, Duo," Quatre said in a low voice.  
  
"Huh, why should I?" I responded defiantly. A muffled gunshot answered my question. I should have never underestimated Quatre's abilities. He always knew what one of us was up to because his empathetic abilities of whatever.  
  
I was frozen in place. Did he just kill Wufei? I thought. No, he couldn't have, Wufei was too valuable. His skills in battle were needed.   
  
But my fears were confirmed as I saw Heero drag his limp body through the hallway. A messy line of blood trailed behind the two. I could feel my throat tightening. I prepared to act accordingly if I was threatened.   
  
Just as I figured, he stopped at our door. Thankful for my present location on the bed, I was left invisible to the dark hair boy's field of vision.  
  
"Have you seen Duo?" Heero said in monotone to Quatre.  
  
"Last time I saw him he said he would be in the garage," he responded in a nervous voice, but not missing a step in the made-up reply. Apparently, the act Quatre put on worked because he left his place at the doorway and walked smoothly in the direction of the living room.  
  
I looked at Quatre, my eyes slightly wide with shock. His aquamarine eyes looked at me sadly in return. I quickly got off my bed. With little effort, my hands pushed off of the cool metal bed frame.  
  
"When you reach Trowa, read the note I left in your coat," he said.   
  
I grabbed my coat and dashed into the room Wufei was previously in. Blood stained the carpet. Ignoring the questions coming to mind, I escaped through the window and dashed into the February weather.  
  
Dressed in only my boxers and a thin windbreaker, I ran my freezing ass across the street towards the woods. With each step I felt my long braid banging against my back. The sound of my feet pounding against the pavement disturbed the winter's silence.   
  
Once I made it to the edge of the woods, I heard another set of feet running after me. The insane pilot's name came to mind.   
  
I quickened my pace and made calculations of my chances to escape. Unfortunately, everything I came up with he had the advantage. He had more clothes on than I, he had shoes on, and he was stronger and quicker than I was.  
  
"Great, just great," I muttered under my breath. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest. My sides burned, pleading for a rest.  
  
I slowly made my way deeper in the woods, hoping to find anything to conceal me. No longer hearing Heero's footsteps pounding on the street, my attention was lost on where I was going and I tripped over something.   
  
Seeing that it was a conveniently placed ditch with plants and all, I took cover. I reached for my gun but I found the note instead. Fuck! I just had to leave it on the kitchen table I scold myself. There was nothing to do now but wait.  
  
I felt my body slowly growing cold. I needed to move. I don't know if it was my imagination or not but I didn't hear anything. Did he turn back? Cautiously I looked around; he was nowhere to be found.   
  
I left my place of safety and ran my numb body up the hill towards the circus, growing colder with each step. The branches slowed me down. I could feel the pressure but the pain was not there.  
  
With each step it became closer and closer. I could see the tents becoming bigger. And I started to make out the animals being transported from one place to another. Finally, the figure I was looking for came into view.  
  
"Trowa! Help," I gasped, no longer caring whether or not Heero got me now.  
  
At this point I was too numb to feel anything at all. Two figures rushed out to me and quickly brought me inside one of the small buildings.   
  
The warmth of the room rushed at me. No longer having the energy to stand I collapsed on the floor in front of the door. Trowa picked up my frozen body and sat me upon the couch while Catherine made me something to drink.  
  
I took the cup from her and watched the steam slowly escape the confines of the cup before I took a sip. The sensation of warmth immediately washed over my senses. My insides, at first, burned trying to adjust from the huge difference in body temperature. But I soon was comfortable again, and took another sip. Slowly, I could feel the feeling go back into my fingers, as the cup warmed my hands.  
  
Once I got my voice I told the two what had occurred in their absence. When I was done I made a lousy attempt to give the note to Trowa that Quatre wrote. Apparently, he knew something the rest of us didn't. As he read I saw his one visible emerald eye grow wide, with shock maybe? I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Reach into you pocket," Trowa said.  
  
I did what I was told and I was amazed I didn't notice it before. Then again, my hands were numb because of the cold. So maybe I was unable to feel the object. Or even to busy to notice when I reached for my gun earlier. I pulled a small bag with familiar substance that I hadn't seen since living on the streets of L-2.  
  
"Where did this come from!" I asked.  
  
"It was Heero's, Quatre must have taken it from him," he responded.  
  
I wasn't in shock for long, a loud noise from the door interrupted my thoughts. It seems that I had been found. Unconsciously, I ran, in the opposite direction of his attack out the back door but my body responded too slowly. Heero tackled me and we fell hard on the carpeted ground.   
  
We were sprawled on the floor, I was seriously losing the battle of strength. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a pair of shiny, thin scissors in his hands.   
  
Looking past Heero I saw Catherine holding Trowa back, trying all he could to get free of her grip. It almost looked like he was frozen in place. Past his brown bangs I saw worry in his eyes. His tall form was tense, trying all he could to help without success.   
  
Doing the only other thing I could think of I yelled, "Get those away from me Heero god damn Yuy!"  
  
"I have to do this unless you want to stay in dirty bandages," Heero said.  
  
My head snapped around to face him. Two cobalt eyes stared back at me without emotion. "What? Don't even touch me with those scissors!" I yelled at him. However, moving my body wasn't the smartest thing to do, because soon after a sharp pain shot up my side.  
  
Heero gave me a confused look. Or as much of a confused look that you can get from the Perfect Soldier. I caught him off guard most likely. Slowly, what he had said before started to sink into my brain.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?"  
  
I turned to the source of the voice. Immediately recognizing it as the fifth person in our resistance. "You're alive, Wufei?" Not the most intelligent sentence in the world.  
  
"Of course I am," he responded like I'd gone insane.  
  
"Umm, Duo, why do you think Wufei is dead? And what makes you think that Heero is going to attack you?" Quatre managed to ask.  
  
"Ask Trowa I told him everything!" Another pain went through my body. Trowa gave me a lost look, "You don't remember? I told you everything!" I looked at everyone above me, "Heero is trying to kill me!" Glancing around once again, they all gave me a look like I had grown two heads or something.  
  
"Duo, do you remember if you hit your head when you exited your suit?" Heero asked calmly.  
  
"Am I missing something?" I asked, ignoring Heero's question.  
  
"You're not the only one…" Quatre trailed off with a worried tone, "You have been in and out of conscience since we came back from the last mission. You lost some blood and cracked some ribs, but nothing too serious. Well, except the brain damage, but that was before hand.."  
  
"Hey," I defended, "that's not true," I joked.  
  
"Then how do you explain your earlier actions?" Wufei brought up.  
  
Looking over the features if the others I came to my conclusion, "Oh, so it was all a dream then I guess."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Not wanting to go into the matter any further, I stared up at the ceiling quietly, letting Heero change my bandages.  
  
  
  
  
  
@~ 


End file.
